Attack on Titan (POV)
by Brandzviet
Summary: This is Attack on Titan with a different P.O.V. Brandon, Kelly, and Anthony are owned by me. Everybody else is by Attack on Titan. [Working in Progress status: Slowly working.]
1. Intro

Brandon

Oi! It's so early...Do I have to wake up now? "Brandon, you lazy idiot! Get off your bed!" I hear my bestfriend say. "God, Anthony, why did I let you live with me?" He grabs me from my bed and drags me down the stairs. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow" I say matching every "Ow" to each step we take down the stairs. "Here get your cereal. We got to get more supplies soon. Look at our stack." He says. I get my cereal and milk pouring in my bowl. "Hey, I'll be right back okay?" I say. "While you're gone, can you go to Shiganshina to pick up some food and water? I'll get the firewood." After I walk into the Shiganshina district and go by my regular merchandise spot, I hear someone getting beat up and run quickly. Why is the blonde guy always getting hurt? I go down and see 2 bullies bullying him. As well as a another boy my age trying to help him. "Hey! Let's try to get your friend out!" I say. I take the guy to the left as he takes the right. "Armin...Are you okay?" The boy says. He offers a hand to him. "I can get up myself.." Armin says. He looks in pain.


	2. Chapter 1

Kelly

As I aproach my brother I laugh. "Was I late for the party?" Brandon nods as he points at that blond kid. "Next time Kel, you better come here quicker. By the way, this buddy here is Armin." He looks at me then at the black haired boy. "How 'bout you?" Brandon asks. "Eren...Thanks for helping me." "Ah, don't break a sweat eh...Eren. We should really hang out some time. Oh, I almost forgot, whos that girl?" Oh my god Brandon. Shut up. Loud mouth. I facepalm myself in my head. "Her name is Mikasa. Er, my sister." Eren says. "Oh well eh-" I interupt Brandon and say "God dang it. Shut up Brandon. We live in the Trost district. If you ever want, come by." "Oh okay, thanks Brandon. See ya around." He nods. Brandon and I head home. "What the heck happened?" I scream. "Shhh. He was getting beat up and I wanted to help him." "Uh huh. I was just sleeping then I heard "Ow's" all over the dang house. Explain." "Okay, okay. I was only getting out of bed 'till Anthony dragged me down the stairs and I was getting hurt." I facepalm myself and keep walking.

-Page Break-

A day later...

Anthony

We meet up at the meet point of the Shiganshina district after we seperetly went through different districts to pick up some supplies and pay off our debts for the house. "So what do we do now?" I ask Kelly. She shrugs. "After Brandon gets here, we'll decide." After we wait for a few more minutes, Brandon finally arrives. 'Took you long enough' As we talk and walk to the river where all the boats usually are at, I came up with the worst idea ever. But, I'm pretty sure they've been thinking it too. "Guys, I wonder...What are the titans like." Instead of swearing the crap out of me like they would normally, they just nod and shrug. "The outside world could be pretty cool you know..?" Brandon blurts out. "Sure..." Kelly says. We sit in a moment of silence. BANG! "What the-" "EVERYBODY LOOK OVER THERE!" Brandon runs first then, we soon catch up with him. I look at Brandon and he is in shock. I look at the wall and see it too. One of the...Titans. Everybody panics and we run for our lifes in one blur...


	3. Chapter 2

[Hello. If you read the past chapters... YOU MUST MISS ME! Sorry I was gone. School held me up as well is computer issues. Now it's all good. I got a new computer! So be expecting chapters around 2 weeks the max and at least 1 day for the minimum. Please keep up reviews. Goodbye. Have a happy reading.]

Anthony

"I told you to work off some fat dude! This is why I told you too!" Brandon screams. If I had a skinny model body, ha! I'd be in front of him! I look back at the wall that once had kept all the titans outside. We all thought titans could never be tall enough for the walls, it's 50 meters tall! The titan that breached the Shiganshina gate is red and appears to be producing smoke...WHAT! I look back in front of me and wonder when I started observing monsters that are about to freaking KILL ME! As we keep running we almost approach the gate but then we hear more collisions. "We're gonna die." I say shaking my head "We are going to we are going t-" Something hits my head and I black out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Brandon**

* * *

><p>Wow. Best day of my life. First, I had no good amount of sleep, then, my usual fish keeper had no fish and was mean to me, lastly, titans are breaking in. How great you know. Brandon... Why do I always talk to myself..? Hmm. Interesting. Streaks of different lights blinds my vision. No please! Not now! I run with Kelly and I know Anthony is still behind us. As I look back I hear "We are going to die. We are going to we are going t-" Then I think Anthony gets hit in the head by Kelly and I help her pick him up. "Of course he panics." Kelly says. In her tone I can tell shes frustrated. "Most possible time." As we keep running we see the gate that leads us to the Trost district. "Keep running! I'm scared." I yell. As we approach the gate it starts to close. "NOO! KELLY CRAP LETS RUN!" A Garrison member approaches us. "You kids have to stay back in the Shiganshina to go on the boats. It's the safest-" "MOVE!" I scream and pushing him with all my might. We keep running and the gate was about to close. "THROW ANTHONY FIRST! WE SHOULD GET OVER THERE AFTER HIM! READY? 1...2...3!" We throw Anthony across the gate before it closes but really, it was more like a slide with all his weight. The Garrison member heads towards us and grabs both me and Kelly. I start to struggle and hit him in the head. "No! What about our friend!?" "Well it's your fault kid! You should've listened to me." Bang. The sound of metal rings my ears and my eyes are full of tears. Anthony..? He'll stay with us. He is right here yes is he not? ... I choke back my tears but I fail miserably. The blinding light comes back and this time, I do not refuse for it to take over me.<p>

"Brandon my sweetheart...I love you do you know that?" My mother says. "Y-Ye-Ye-Yes." I reply back in my baby tone. "Pa h-home?" She looks at me with her dark brown eyes, her warm face with a big smile, and a lovely tan skin color. A look of depression washed her eyes. "Papa...Will not be coming home. He won't." I look at her with a questioning look. "Haah?" More blinding lights wash me deeper into my past.

I creep out of my bed tip toeing to make sure I don't make a sound."-ut why are you leaving?" I think that is Kelly. My sister. "My dear eldest child. Life is full of questions. But, I am looking for papa." "What? You said he was gone. Never coming back!" "I maybe able to join him in the gone..." I slightly open the door. "Mommy. I go potty." My mom slides off my sisters bed and takes me to go potty. Mommy is so funny with all her words.


End file.
